Various devices such as electronic devices, computing systems, portable devices, and handheld devices have software gaming applications. These devices can network with each other for a multiplayer gaming experience. Although these devices may exchange data among themselves during the course of running a gaming application, these devices do not collaborate with each other in the processing of the gaming application. For example, a subset of these devices may receive user inputs to the gaming application, and then forward the user inputs to another one of these devices, which processes the user inputs forwarded according to instructions of the gaming application.
However, the above conventional approach is limited because the configuration of these devices typically cannot be changed during the course of the running the game application. Furthermore, the processing capability or resource is limited to what is available on one of these devices because these devices do not collaborate with each other in the processing of the gaming application. Another shortfall of the above conventional approach is that these devices have to be connected to each other prior to sharing the game.